


Daisy

by Fabrisse



Series: Rebuilding the Table [18]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Michelle is making poor life choices, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle is making poor life choices, or how Merlin and Eggsy become fathers in an afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of domestic abuse.
> 
> This follows hard upon the previous story.

The kidnapping mission meant that Eggsy had missed Sunday dinner with his mum and Daisy. So when he had a day off later in the week, he asked Merlin if he was also able to take time and come with him to see his family.

He'd called his Mum the day before to say they'd be over in the early afternoon. If the weather was good, they'd walk in Hampstead Heath and then find a pub with good food to make a late tea.

They drove up at two, and Eggsy noted the bright yellow car in the driveway.

Merlin followed his eye line and said, "Know it?"

"It's the car I stole when I called Harry."

"That's not good."

"No. I can't think of a single reason for Rotti to be talking to me Mum."

"Want to get our guns out of the car safe?"

Eggsy shook his head. "I've got two throwing knives and one for hand to hand. Probably safer for Daisy."

Merlin nodded. "I'm similarly armed."

"When we go in, I want you to go right up to Daisy's room and pack a bag for her. If she's there, stay with her."

"Of course."

He put his key in the lock and went into the house.

Rotti and Poodle were sipping tea, and his Mum was laughing at something they'd said while slicing a Swiss roll. 

"Hiya, Mum."

"Oh, Eggsy, I forgot you was coming today. Look who's here."

"Yeah, Mum, I can see them and all. What are you blokes doing here?"

Poodle put his hands up. "Just passing along a message from Dean. Crown Prosecution is making a deal with him. Prolly just end up with an ankle thing. Y'know house arrest."

Rotti looked him up and down appraisingly. "Who's the geezer came in with you? Got a sugar daddy keeping you in those fancy suits?"

Eggsy glanced down. "I'm wearing jeans and a sweater. Cut back on the drugs if you can't tell the difference."

"Still didn't tell us 'bout that man. You like sucking old cock? It's fine. We just want to know if he's …" Poodle couldn't seem to figure out how to end the sentence.

"Dangerous?" Eggsy smiled. "He's a lot more dangerous than I am."

Rotti said, "Don't have that umbrella fing with ya today."

"No, I don't. Do you really think it's weapons that make the fighter?"

Michelle said, "Now, no fighting in here. I won't have it."

"I don't intend to start anything, Mum. Why'd you let them in?"

Michelle shrugged, "Someone from the old neighborhood and all. Telling me about Dean maybe getting out."

"You think that's a good thing?"

She said, "Daisy needs her father. I don't care what the custody agreement says. Dean weren't that bad."

"He held a knife on me and threatened to kill me and cut you. You had a black eye when I came back."

Michelle said, "I see you, what? Once a week? You think it's easy living here with everyone judging?"

Eggsy looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Mum. If you'd said something, we could have come up with another arrangement. Just because this house was free with me job, didn't mean it was the only option." He called up the stairs. "Merlin? You have Daisy?"

"Yes, I do," he said coming down the stairs. 

"Eggsy!" Daisy reached for him with a big smile on her face.

"Hello. How's your day?" He took his sister out of Merlin's arms. 

As he turned his back to the room, Merlin took a step in, defending them both. "How are you today, Michelle?"

"Doing all right, Merlin. Why you got Daisy's bag?"

"She's coming to stay with us for a few days, Michelle." He glanced at Eggsy. "We may also be suing for custody."

"Just 'cause you're bangin' my son, doesn't give you no right to take my daughter."

Eggsy handed Daisy back to Merlin who laughed in delight at being up higher. "Take her to the car, please?"

"Of course, _mo chridhe_."

Eggsy said, "Mum, you promise me you'll have nothing to do with Dean or his mates, and I'll find you a place for you and Daisy that you'll like better."

Rotti stood up and said, "Your Mum's not too good for us. You ain't eiver. I can still beat you down."

Eggsy crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Try it." 

Poodle pulled Rotti back down to the sofa.

Michelle said, "I miss havin' a man in my life. I miss Dean. Maybe he weren't the best man, but he was there."

"Putting the boot in on a pregnant woman. Slapping you around. Beating me. You want that for Daisy?"

"So what? You think they'll take her away from her mother and let her live with a coupla poofs?"

Eggsy closed his eyes at the words. "No, Mum. I think, if you're not willing to change, you'll be declared unfit, and I, as her nearest relative, will get custody along with my partner. I'll wait a week to start the proceedings. Give you time to think about it."

Rotti was on his feet and made a grab for Eggsy's collar as he got to the door. Eggsy had him laid out in the foyer in under five seconds. He glanced over at Poodle who was standing with his hands up and spread wide. Eggsy nodded and walked out the door.

***  
Merlin moved to give Daisy back to her brother, but Eggsy shook his head and held the door open for the back seat. 

When Merlin raised an eyebrow, Eggsy said, "Which of us has better driving scores?"

He nodded and got into the back with Daisy on his lap.

"Look, Merlin, I know…"

"Eggsy. I knew the minute you recognized the car that Daisy would be our responsibility. We can talk later about details."

Eggsy met his eyes in the rearview and nodded.

In the back, Merlin was holding Daisy close on his lap. He activated his glasses. "Lady? Can you get me Vivienne, then Arthur, and then have him put me back to you?"

"Vivienne's buried in one of the deep labs." There was a brief pause. "I've sent someone to fetch her, but it will be at least ten minutes. Arthur's on the phone with China, but I'll interrupt if you…"

"No. Only if it goes more than an hour from this time. Otherwise just have him get back to me or Beaumains as soon as he's off the line."

Lady said, "So how can I help you?"

"First, activate Beaumains feed remotely. He needs both hands on the wheel and also to be part of this conversation."

"Ta, Lady," Eggsy said.

"After I've talked to Vivienne, there are going to be some things which need to be delivered to our flat immediately." He hesitated. "Also, do we have any nannies or … we need child care for a four - "

Eggsy inserted, "She won't be four until summer."

"Three year old girl. It may eventually need to be live-in, but for the moment whatever combination of nurseries and night nurses you come up with is fine."

"I'll have something for you in two hours. And Vivienne moved faster than I thought."

The next voice they heard was Vivienne's, "What do you two need?"

"I assume we have car seats with trackers in them," Merlin said.

"Yes, we do. I assume you'll need all of the usual child security bumpf. What age?"

"Three going on four."

"Weight?" Vivienne asked.

Merlin hefted her and Eggsy broke in with, "Twenty-nine pounds at her last check up which was a month ago."

"Seems right," Merlin said.

For a moment the two witches got an odd angle on their boss through his feed. 

"Give Merlin his glasses back, monkey."

"Thank you, Daisy," Merlin said gravely, and Daisy giggled at him.

"She seems a lovely one," Lady said.

"I think so," Merlin said, "but I don't know many children."

Vivienne said, "One last question, is she toilet trained?"

Eggsy and Merlin's eyes meet in the rear view mirror. "Not yet," Eggsy said.

The Lady said, "That's all we need lads. Your nanny and necessities will be at which ever house you tell us in two hours."

Merlin gave a brief nod to Eggsy's enquiring look. 

"We've been living together at Merlin's for awhile now."

Vivienne said, "Can you give me a date? I need to know who won the pool."

"Can't give an exact date," Eggsy said.

Merlin said, "Check the date he was allowed out of the care unit after he was rescued."

***  
The conversation with Arthur had gone well. An official report had been filed with CFS and someone was coming to look over their arrangements tomorrow. Since it was still slow, they'd been given time off until the following Tuesday -- on call, of course.

Elaine had arrived in a Kingsman taxi with all manner of necessary items. By the time she arrived they'd moved Eggsy's office into Merlin's, which was a little cramped, to make a nursery for Daisy and the guest room on that side of the house would be the nanny's.

Daisy had taken to the girl immediately. Eggsy suspected it was the musicality of the Cornish accent, but, so far, he was willing to attest that Elaine made Mary Poppins look like an amateur.

Once they were certain Daisy was asleep and Elaine had repaired to her own room, Eggsy poured them each a scotch and sat down on the sofa next to Merlin.

After the first sip, Eggsy said, "Time to talk about details?"

Merlin nodded. "Let's start with the most important one -- you did the right thing."

Eggsy closed his eyes and took another sip. "I was old enough to understand that what Dean was up to was wrong. I didn't stand up to him much, 'specially after Daisy came along 'cause I didn't want him to realize she was leverage and all. But if Daisy grows up around it, grows up around Mum letting a man treat her that way…"

Merlin kissed his forehead. "You did the right thing."

"By her, maybe. I hope so. I hope it will wake Mum up. But I made a decision without you."

"No, you didn't. I could've said 'no' a hundred different ways, including calling child and family services from upstairs and waiting until they came to get her. I didn't even consider it, because I made the decision a long time ago that 'thy people shall be my people.'"

""At's from the Bible isn't it?"

"Book of Ruth. It's often used as a reading at weddings which might be why you recognize it."

"Weddings." Eggsy started to say something more, but changed it to, "If Mum don't take the hint, we've basically become fathers. An' I know you didn't sign on for that."

Merlin said, "No. I've never had the burning need to have children. But Daisy's a fact. I love the bairn, and I would no more let her stay with Michelle as she's behaving right now, than I would let someone mistreat a puppy. Daisy's bonny and full of life. I won't let that be quashed."

"Bairn? You get more Scottish when you're emotional."

"Yes, _mo chridhe_ , especially when I talk about love. I never thought to be a father, but I accept the responsibility."

Eggsy said, "I go away a lot. Usually not for too long, but…"

"You aren't the first Kingsman with a family, you know. Arthur keeps that in mind when he hands out assignments. I've known Elaine all her life. She's Tristan's daughter. I knew she'd trained to be a nanny, but I didn't know she worked for Kingsman. Maybe she didn't until today, but she'll understand that sometimes we'll both be absent. And she'll help Daisy understand, too."

"We're already talking about this as if it's forever."

Merlin said, "I saw too many women like your mother when I was growing up. She may get her life together, but it won't be quickly. I think we _will_ end up suing for custody. You're a blood relative. We're respectable. We live well -- but not above our means -- and we have already engaged a professional child minder."

"So we'll probably get custody. I'll have to start thinking like a father 'stead of a brother."

"You already do, _mo chridhe_. Weren't you sniffing at the nursery school Lady got her into?"

"Not really. It's close to the park and close to the flat, but I thought maybe a Montessori might be better for her."

Merlin chuckled and kissed him. "That's a father thinking."

Eggsy took the last sip of his Scotch and shared it with him, crawling onto Merlin's lap to deepen the kiss. "I love you. You're making a hard choice simple."

Merlin said, "It was always simple," and kissed him breathless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three months between the last chapter and the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently there was more to be told.

There was always a moment just after he put on the glasses where Eggsy examined himself in the mirror. It wasn't vanity -- well, maybe a little -- it was _preparation_ ; the moment to take a breath and get ready for the main event.

It was two years ago that Harry died and three months since Daisy'd come to live with them. He was wearing his first suit, the one that was a copy of Harry's. It steeled him for today's events.

Merlin was in a dark brown three piece suit; the waistcoat was in a weathered tartan. He just stood and stared at his partner before he said, "I love you."

He was kissed thoroughly. "And I you, _mo chridhe_." 

They headed down the steps to the waiting car. Elaine and Daisy had left five minutes earlier for the courthouse. In the car, Merlin took his hand and they went silently to family court.

***  
_3 months ago_

Miss Cameron and Mister Williams were sitting gingerly on the chairs in the front room. Eggsy had spent nearly half an hour explaining the history of his situation with Dean Baker, his Mum, and his sister and why he'd made the decision to take Daisy somewhere safer.

"You could have called CFS directly, Mister Unwin," Miss Cameron said.

"I know, but at the moment the potential of Mum going back with those two, taking Daisy back with her made it imperative that we get her out of the situation."

She said, "And you, Mister McKnight?"

"I concurred."

They were interrupted by Daisy running into the room with a book. "Merlin, read to me." Eggsy barely had to side-eye her before she said, "Please, Merlin." 

Elaine came in laughing and said, "Sorry she got away from me. I think she may end up as an Olympic sprinter."

Merlin looked at the group. "If you don't mind, I'd like to read to her. I'll come right back."

"No worries. You stay with Daisy on the sofa. We'll go into the dining room, and Miss Cameron and Mister Williams can talk to Elaine. She doesn't know us very well, but…"

Elaine cut in with, "Nonsense." She turned to the people from CFS, "Mister McKnight is my godfather. I may only have met Mister Unwin yesterday, but I know my father speaks quite highly of him."

They'd left Merlin reading quietly to Daisy and Eggsy had rested a hand against his shoulder before joining the others.

***  
_2 months ago_

It was a rare day when they could both pick Daisy up from daycare. They were sharing a cab to her school.

Merlin said, "The woman who lives upstairs from us is getting married."

"We're not expected at the wedding, are we?"

"No, but the top floor flat is a studio. She wants to sell it, move in somewhere with a separate bedroom or two."

"And?"

"It would make a good joint office for us. Daisy's already curious about the one locked door in the house. Let's take away that temptation and turn the current office into a playroom."

Eggsy smiled at him. "She's got you wrapped around her little finger. She's already got a pretty large nursery. We could stand with having a guest room back."

"We could at that."

Eggsy thought for a moment. "I'll need to sell Harry's place, won't I?"

"No. Between us we can pay half and the mortgage won't be much then. If you want to sell it, that's another issue."

"I… I don't think I'm quite ready to, yet, but maybe we should go through it and pick out the pieces that mean something to us."

Merlin took his hand. The cab stopped at the daycare, and they let the driver head back. Daisy came running up as they waved to her teacher. She went between them taking both their hands and began talking a mile a minute about her day.

When they got to their building, the downstairs neighbor was putting out a "For Sale" sign. Merlin scooped up Daisy and asked her more questions as Eggsy said, "Hiya, Mike. What's all this then?"

"Got a promotion which is great, but it takes us to Bristol to manage the branch there."

"Good for you. Jean going, too?" 

"Yes, she's mostly been telecommuting anyway. She'll only have to run up to London once a week or so. If we sell here, we should be able to pick up a nice place in Bristol and still have some left over."

Eggsy thought for a moment and said, "How much are you asking?"

"I thought with the little one, you and Merlin would want something bigger, not smaller."

"It's more like having the garden would be good for Daisy on days we can't make it to the park."

Mike handed him the prospectus. "Make a fair offer, and I'll take it. I'd rather sell to someone I know."

Later that night, he sat down with Merlin. They discussed finances and practicalities and decided to sell Harry's house. It would let them buy both flats, meaning they'd own the entire house which made security easier. If they wanted to, they could convert it back to a single dwelling or they could leave it as was and take a tenant on the garden level, which would mean still no garden for Daisy. 

They lay close together that night whispering plans for Daisy's future -- and hoping.

 

***  
_1 month ago_

Eggsy came in a little later than usual. Daisy looked up from the puzzle Merlin was helping her with and ran up to cling to his legs. "We got to go to the zoo today."

He bent down and scooped her up. "Did you? What were your favorites?"

"I liked the gorillas and the otters." She leaned close and whispered in his ear, "I didn't like the snakes."

"Neither do I, love." He bent over and kissed Merlin on the cheek, and Daisy kissed his cheek. "Finish your puzzle while I make myself an omelette."

"Okay." She climbed down and went back to her puzzle. Once they'd finished Merlin took her upstairs and read her a story, at which point Elaine took over.

"Bad day, _mo chridhe_?"

"One of my informants was killed. I need to go to Turkey tomorrow."

"When?"

"Don't worry, I can take Daisy to school first. Should be back in a week, maybe less. I'm staying with Dudley, so I can pack light."

"Then we can make the most of tonight," Merlin said and claimed his mouth in a bone melting kiss.

"Eggsy! Tuck me in!" Daisy came running in wearing her nightgown. She looked between the two of them with a frown. "I thought boys kissed girls."

Merlin said, sotto voce, "She's your sister."

"Coward." Eggsy kissed Merlin gently. "Most boys kiss girls. Some boys kiss other boys. Merlin and I kiss each other."

"So, is he your boyfriend?"

Merlin's shoulders were shaking with laughter but he managed to keep his voice normal as he said, "Yes, I'm your brother's boyfriend."

She smiled widely. "Then it's okay."

"Glad to hear it, monkey. Still want me to tuck you in?"

"Yes, please."

"Then come here and kiss Merlin good night." She ran up and gave him a noisy kiss on the cheek and then put her arms up to be carried. "Meet you upstairs, my love?"

"Absolutely."


	3. The Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The custody hearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my research and then ignored what I didn't want to use. Magistrates often preside at family court which is far less formal than criminal court, but it's usually in groups of three. Barristers are permitted, but not required, etc. Sometimes, there's narrative which is stronger than reality.

Elaine and Daisy were already in a room designed for children. They waved at Merlin and Eggsy as they walked past.

Their solicitor, Alizan Ngozi, was waiting for them. “Our magistrate has been changed at the request of the other parties. It was felt she might be too sympathetic to a gay partnership.”

Eggsy said, “So we’re getting someone _unsympathetic_?”

“We’ve been given Mister Duncan Ayres as our magistrate. We can make the request that this be heard by a panel or by a judge. It will delay things, but CFS would let you keep Daisy during the wait.”

“Merlin?”

“Mister Ayres may need to recuse himself. We know each other slightly. But yes, he will be somewhat unsympathetic to us.”

“I’d rather it go forward. We can appeal if we need to, right?”

“Yes, Mister Unwin.”

Merlin nodded.

Michelle came in to the room with Dean close behind her. 

Dean smiled and said, “Always knew you was bent, Muggsy.”

“Out on parole?”

“The court’s allowed on me anklet,” Dean said. “The boys told me you had a new geezer.”

The magistrate entered and walked right over to Merlin. “Doctor McKnight, you’re one of the parties in this?” He shook Merlin’s hand.

“I am, Mister Ayres. I was just telling my partner that you may choose to recuse yourself, although from my point of view it’s hardly necessary.”

“Partner?”

“Husband if you’d prefer. We were legally married last week.”

Mister Ayres jaw tightened unpleasantly. “You know that’s against the church.”

“Aye, I do, that.”

Eggsy said, “Doctor McKnight?”

“Yes, Eggsy, you know I hold doctorates in mathematics and German.”

“I did well on me GCSEs.”

Merlin chuckled and said, “Mister Ayres, my partner, Gary Unwin. And our opponents in this case, Michelle and Dean Baker. I am right, Michelle, that you and Mister Baker are married.”

“Never got a ring, no. I’m still Michelle Unwin.”

“My apologies.”

Mister Ayres looked at all of them and said, “Doctor McKnight has no objection to my remaining on the case. Has any of you a request for me to recuse?”

Eggsy checked by eye with Merlin and said, “No, sir.”

“Don’t seem to me that you like him much,” Dean said. “Figure you’ll give us a fair shake. Right, Michelle?”

“Yeah. It’s fine.”

Both solicitors nodded and the magistrate led them all to the table. 

“I have read the CFS and Guardian ad Litem’s reports. I believe that Messrs McKnight and Unwin have two witnesses.”

“Yes, sir,” Ms Ngozi, said, “One is a colleague and friend and the other is more of a witness against Mrs. Unwin and Mister Baker.”

Ayres turned to Michelle and Dean. “Do you have any supporting witnesses?”

Their solicitor, Wendy Smythe, said, “We have one expert who will testify that even with the social differences, a child, especially a girl child, needs to be with her mother. She needs a female influence.”

Ayres thought for a moment. “Are all witnesses available?”

“Yes, sir,” both solicitors said.

“I’ll take your expert first, then.”

The next twenty minutes were a thoughtful testimony, with frequent questions from the magistrate, about the psychology of childhood development in girls. At the end, Ayres asked if either solicitor had any questions. 

“Just one, sir,” Ms Ngozi said, “How does it affect a female child if her mother is subject to domestic abuse?”

The expert said, “It could potentially be psychologically harmful, depending upon the degree and type of abuse.”

There were a few more clarifications and the witness was let go.

Mister Ayres looked at some of the documents in his folder before asking if anyone needed a break. No one did, so the next witness was called.

Eggsy was a little surprise that the Pack Leader’s real name was Wolfgang Jones. Mister Ayres was obviously uncomfortable at having someone in shackles in a family court room. Dean looked poleaxed.

Ayres began by asking, “Has anyone promised you anything or coerced you in any way to be here?”

“Nah. Don’t like it that Dean’s out, but I’m not trying to get him back in or nothing.”

Ms Ngozi began by asking the nature of Wolfie’s business before he was convicted and then about his relationship with Dean. “Now, see, young Eggsy there met me over ten years back. You was what fourteen?” Eggsy nodded. “Dean brought him along to a meet and we didn’t see eye to eye ‘bout what he owed me. Pulled a gun on Eggsy, I did, but the kid had the balls to stand up to me. But see, I knew Dean had brought him as a peace offering, like. Let me work off his interest payment on a pretty virgin. Instead, I gave him an extra week to pay and gave him a better class of drug so he could meet the payments, see.”

Ayres asked, “Are you telling me that you believe Mister Baker here was willing to have his stepson… service you in lieu of an interest payment for an illegal transaction?”

“‘s about the size of it.”

Ayres glanced at Eggsy and made a note.

Ms Smythe said, “Mister Jones, did Mister Unwin remind you of the incident or did you remember it on your own?”

“When he came to see me, I didn’t recognize ‘im -- looking and sounding all posh and all -- but once I clocked him, I’m the one who talked about ‘im being with Dean and the gun. Not that he didn’t remember it.”

Ms Smythe said, “And was Mister Unwin there to contract business with you?”

“Only business he had was bringing in the bloody Met. No idea how he worked out where I was, but he brought the filth down on me.”

“Did he take your books or any items away from the crime scene?”

Jones looked at her incredulously, “It was locked up tighter than a drum. Pretty sure they have the mice who were there in custody. Nah, Eggsy shot straight. Only thing he did is promise not to mention me proclivities to anyone inside. Proper gent.”

Ayres picked up on that. “So you were made a promise in return for testifying today.”

“Nah, me lord.”

“Sir is fine,” Ayres said. “You said that Mister Unwin agreed not to talk? That’s a promise or possibly coercion.”

“That was when I was banged up for pandering and distributing drugs. Nothing to do with this. Most I get out of this is a chance to make it even.”

Ayres made another note. “Any more questions?” he asked the solicitors.

Neither one was inclined to ask Jones more.

“Your second witness is present, Ms Ngozi?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Bring him in.”

Roxy came in looking every inch the aristocrat she was. She kissed Merlin and Eggsy on both cheeks and made a point of greeting Michelle before taking the oath and answering questions.

“Eggsy and I started training at the tailor shop on the same day, and, as one of the senior administrators, Merlin was an influential instructor. I didn’t meet Michelle and Daisy until we’d been working together about a year.”

“And Lady Roxanne,” Mister Ayres seemed to enjoy using her title, “as someone close to the matter, do you think that Doctor McKnight’s and Mister Unwin’s relationship will remain stable?” 

“There’s a line in Shakespeare ‘doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love.’ Since they have been together, I have never once doubted they loved each other. I know things happen in relationships, but I literally cannot imagine what could drive them apart.”

Eggsy looked at her, wondering if she was having them on, but she seemed completely sincere.

“And do you think you’ll remain part of Daisy’s life should they get custody?”

Roxy said, “I can’t imagine why I wouldn’t. I feel very close to both of them, and I’m delighted by Daisy.”

There were no questions from either solicitor.

“I am going to call a break for lunch. Please return at one.”

***  
When the court was called back to session, Mister Ayres said, “The recommendations from both CFS and the Guardian ad Litem are clear, but I take the point made by Mrs. Unwin and emphasized by Miss Smythe in her questions to their expert witness that financial security, while helpful, is not as important as the continuity of family and the pull of parenthood. Having said that, I realized on the break that I have not actually met Daisy. I believe she’s next door?”

Merlin took Eggsy’s hand under the table, worried about how stone faced he looked. He was reassured by Eggsy threading their fingers together. 

“Yes, sir. She’s with her nanny, Elaine,” Eggsy said.

Ayres motioned to the security guard to bring them in. He looked at Merlin and Eggsy and asked, “Would you be willing to continue paying her school fees, even if you didn’t get full custody?”

Merlin barely had to glance at Eggsy before saying, “Of course.”

Daisy came running with her arms up. “Mummy! Mummy!” She went directly to Michelle who kissed her cheek and pulled her onto her lap.

Dean said, “Hiya,” and Daisy froze. She looked around the room, panicked, before trying to scramble off her mother’s lap. 

Michelle finally let her go, and Daisy went to stand between Eggsy and Merlin before finally tugging on Merlin’s sleeve to be picked up. He lifted her onto his lap and she buried her head in his shoulder.

Ayres looked at everyone and finally asked Elaine, “Would you be willing to take the oath, so that I could ask you some questions?”

“Yes, sir.”

Once the oath was administered, she sat down. 

Ayres thought for a moment and said, “I assume you’ve seen her with Mister Unwin and Doctor McKnight. Is it usual for her to run to Doctor McKnight rather than her brother?”

Elaine said, “It depends on the circumstances. If only one of them is around, then she goes to whichever one is home. Otherwise, it depends on her mood. She runs to Eggsy, Mister Unwin, when she wants to play something like hide and seek or wants to run around outside. If she wants to read to someone or do a puzzle with or take a nap beside, she runs to Doctor McKnight. Merlin tells her bedtime story. Eggsy tucks her in.”

“Does that seem …?”

“Normal?” Elaine asked. “Merlin -- Doctor McKnight -- is my godfather. He’s who we’d go to as children, well, for safety. He’d give you a stern talking to if you just used him to hide because you’d done something bad; but if you needed a quiet space, he provided it.” She smiled at Merlin’s puzzled frown, but was unsurprised to see Eggsy grinning at her.

Ayres turned to them and asked Daisy, “Do you like living with Doctor McKnight and your brother?” 

Daisy frowned at him.

Ayres said, “Merlin and Eggsy?”

She turned to her brother with her arms out and said, “Home, Eggsy?”

He took her from Merlin and said, “I’m not a horse, Daisy.”

“Can we go see the horses with Roxy?”

“Not today. Answer Mister Ayres, please.”

She looked at him.  
“Do you like living with Eggsy and Merlin?” He asked again.

“Yes!” she began to giggle. “And I like Mr. Pickle. He keeps me safe.”

Ayres looked between the two men. 

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose and said, “Eggsy was left a house by a friend of ours. We went to clean it out, decide what to keep. The bairn was there, too, and she fell in love with a stuffed -- and by stuffed, I mean taxidermied -- Cairn terrier who’d belonged to our friend. She insisted that we put the dog on a high shelf in her room to keep away the bad dreams.”

“I see. If your nanny wouldn’t mind…”

Elaine said, “Come on, Daisy.”

“No, want Eggsy.”

“I’ll be along in a minute, monkey. Kiss?”

She gave him a smacking kiss on his cheek and went off with Elaine.

Ayres turned to Michelle. “Is she getting any religious instruction with you?”

“No, but if you want us to, I’m sure something can be done.”

He turned to Eggsy. “And you?”

“Me? I’m atheist. Don’t think Merlin is, so if he wants to take our Daisy to Sunday school, I won’t prevent it.”

Ayres said, “I’m ready to rule.” He sighed. “When I walked in this afternoon, I was prepared to give physical custody to Mrs. Unwin because I believe strongly, as their expert testified, in the importance of having a woman in the life of a little girl. I also think having children reared by their biological parents is best for preserving families. CFS disagreed with me, and so, may I add, did the Guardian ad Litem. I will also add, that Doctor McKnight and Mister Unwin would have been given joint legal custody and full visitation rights.

“Mrs. Unwin. You, as the biological mother, have a responsibility toward Daisy. However, as long as Dean Anthony Baker is part of your life, I am reluctant to allow her into your physical custody. Daisy’s reaction to Mister Baker was what changed my mind. You will be given limited joint legal custody and full visitation rights as long as Dean Anthony Baker is not residing with you. He may not be present for any part of Daisy’s visits, and visitation rights will be revoked should it be discovered that you are either living with him or have allowed him to see Daisy.”  
“Daisy’s mine, too, y’know. I got rights.”

Ayre continued. “As of this moment, you do not. I find that there is sufficient reason to terminate your parental rights concerning Daisy. You will not have any custody, neither legal nor physical, nor will you have visitation rights. Violating this can be a reason to examine your parole status.”

He turned to Merlin and Eggsy. “Daisy is obviously happy with you. You have hired someone to care for her who seems to be an excellent fit for the job. I grant you, Doctor McKnight and Mister Unwin, joint physical custody of Daisy and joint legal custody with Michelle Unwin who will be given visitation rights, on a schedule to be approved by the court, at least two days a month and not to exceed eight days in any given month. Daisy will not be allowed to stay overnight with Michelle Unwin. The visitation agreement will be revisited in six months and every six months thereafter. This ruling will be revisited in a year to give Mrs. Unwin a chance for joint physical custody.”

Dean said, “I’m appealing. No way those two bumboys should get to be around my Daisy.”

“It is, of course, your right to appeal, Mister Baker, but I believe you should consult your solicitor. A word of advice, Mrs. Unwin, you would be better served to have a separate solicitor from Mister Baker.” 

He took a breath. “The final part of my ruling is that in five years time, if Mrs. Unwin has been unable to restructure her life in such a way that Daisy will be safe, sole physical and legal custody will be permanently granted to Mister Unwin and Doctor McKnight, with visitation rights to be decided at that time. Please, Mrs. Unwin, I beg you, find a way to better your life for Daisy’s sake.”

The magistrate rose. “I wish you all good day.”

Michelle was crying, and Dean was yelling at her. Their solicitor kept trying to intervene as they left the room.

“A year,” Eggsy said.

“Perhaps longer,” Merlin answered.

“I want Mum to get better, get Dean out, but I’m scared what that means with Daisy.”

“As am I, _mo chridhe_ , but let’s take Daisy for ice cream and worry about the rest later.”

Roxy was outside the room. “From the shouting and the tears, it sounds like you won?”

“At least for awhile,” Merlin said. 

“Come with us, Roxy, we’re taking Daisy for ice cream.”

Roxy grinned. “My treat, gentlemen.”


End file.
